callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Capture the Flag
Capture the Flag, often abbreviated as CTF, is a multiplayer gametype featured in Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty 2, Call of Duty 2: Big Red One, Call of Duty 3, Call of Duty: World at War (although not on the Wii version), Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Call of Duty Online, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops III and Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It was also available during a Weekend Warfare in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. The objective of Capture the Flag is to capture the opposing team's flag and bring it back to the player's team's flag. Points will only be added if an enemy has not got hold of the team's flag. A Hardcore variant also exists. Call of Duty: United Offensive Call of Duty: United Offensive was first to feature an official Capture the Flag gametype (there were mods in the original game that allowed it to be played). It is only available for maps introduced in Call of Duty: United Offensive: Stanjel, Berlin, Arnhem, Ponyri, Sicily, Italy, Kursk, Foy, Rhinevalley, Cassino, and Kharkov. A player may instantly pick up the enemy flag and use all weapons and equipment. Call of Duty 2 Within Call of Duty 2, the victor of a Capture the Flag match is decided by which side has captured the most enemy flags. To capture the opposing flag, the carrier must return to their flag standard whilst their own flag is there. Call of Duty 3 In Call of Duty 3, Capture The Flag plays like all other game modes; with the exception that, if the player is carrying the flag, he cannot use his weapons, but can still perform melee attacks with the flag, which becomes a one-hit kill. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Capture the Flag is a game mode in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It was once removed but later added back to the game, most likely due to the many complaints from fans. The only changes are that the player can see which players are holding the flag, and now takes only one second to steal. It has also been updated from the CTF version in Call of Duty: World at War so that now its harder to be spawn killed by being spawned at the point furthest from the player's enemies and closest to the flag. Also, tiebreakers are settled by a sudden death overtime in which the first team to touch the enemy flag wins the game. Call of Duty: Black Ops Capture the Flag is yet again a multiplayer game mode, in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The main objective is to grab the enemy flag and return it to the player's allied base. To capture a flag, the player must simply run over his own team's flag, whilst holding the enemies' flag. In Call of Duty: Black Ops, the first team to capture 3 flags in a round wins that round. To win the match, one team must win two rounds, or just one round if either of the first two rounds ends in a draw. It is also possible for neither team to win if both teams win one of the first two rounds, and the final round ends in a draw. This leads to a draw being called for the whole match. Call of Duty: Black Ops (Nintendo DS) Capture the flag for the first time on the DS makes an appearance as a multiplayer game mode, and in two modes "Capture the flag" a free for all scramble for a flag and "Team Capture the Flag" a team effort for a flag. Unlike its console counterparts, instead of each team having possession of a flag and the objective is to capture the opposing teams flag, the DS counterpart features a randomly generated flag on the map where the players must fight in a free for all to retrieve it to their capture points, when in possession of the flag, the player's movements are slowed down to a walk making them extremely vulnerable, if the player is killed they drop the flag ready for pickup from another player. A total of six players can go head to head in "Capture the Flag". In "Team Capture the Flag", as the name implies, is a team effort of capturing the randomly generated flags. Two capture points (mainly red and blue) and two teams of preferably three. The rules generally stay the same as in "Capture the Flag". Time limits and point limits can be set by the host of the match, and in case of a draw, the player/team who captured a flag first wins. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Capture the Flag makes a return in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It is more reminiscent of the Call of Duty: Black Ops variant than that of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2; the game is split into two rounds and one overtime. The team with the most round wins at the end of the game wins. To win a round, a team must capture 3 enemy flags or have more captures than the other team when the round timer ends. Sides then switch and the same process is repeated. If, at the end of two rounds, the teams are tied (both teams winning one round each or two draws), the game goes into overtime in which the first team to capture the enemy flag (bring it back to their base) wins the match. If nobody captures the flag in overtime, the match is a draw. Call of Duty: Black Ops II Capture the Flag returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, with a minor difference, the overtime goes for two rounds, alternating sides if neither team captures the flag. Militia_flag_icon_BOII.png|Militia FBI_flag_icon_BOII.png|Federal Bureau of Investigation ISA_flag_icon_BOII.png|Intelligence Support Activity SDC_flag_icon_BOII.png|Strategic Defense Coalition Mercs_flag_icon_BOII.png|Mercs SEAL_Team_Six_flag_icon_BOII.png|SEAL Team Six Call of Duty Online It also appeared in Call of Duty Online but was removed. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Capture the Flag appears in Advanced Warfare. Like previous games, players must carry an enemy team's flag from their base to their own to score a point. Flags can only be captured if a team's own flag is at base. There is a four-second respawn timer. Capture the Flag AW.png|''Advanced Warfare'' playlist icon Call of Duty: Black Ops III Capture the Flag makes a return in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. CTF BOIII.jpg|''Black Ops III'' playlist icon Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Capture the Flag returns in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. It appears within the 4v4 Competive playlist. Rules: CTF Icon IW.png|''Infinite Warfare'' playlist icon Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Capture the Flag was only available for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered during the Weekend Warfare event of May 12th, 2017 to May 15th, 2017https://twitter.com/RavenSoftware/status/863077314799828992. The rules of this iteration is similar to previous iterations, featuring a three capture limit per round, and a respawn timer. CTF Icon MWR.png|''Modern Warfare Remastered'' playlist icon. CTF Promo MWR.jpg|The promotional image for Capture the Flag. Call of Duty: WWII Capture the Flag returns in Call of Duty: WWII. The player have to carry an enemy team's flag from their base to their own to score a point. Flags can only be captured if the team's own flag is at base. Videos Call of Duty 2 COD2 CTF Toujane|Gameplay in Call of Duty 2. Call of Duty 2 Big Red One Online Multiplayer Match -- Peaks (Capture the Flag)|Gameplay in Call of Duty 2: Big Red One. Call of Duty 3 COD 3 Karabiner 98k 12-1 Eder Dam. Capture the flag|Gameplay in Call of Duty 3. Call of Duty: World at War Call of Duty WAW Capture The Flag on Makin Day II|Gameplay in Call of Duty: World at War. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Call Of duty Modern warfare 2 Capture The Flag P90 Ep05|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Black Ops Call of Duty Black Ops ᴴᴰ - Capture The Flag 1 (1080p)|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Capture the flag (Gameplay)|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 Call of Duty Black Ops 2 - Capture The Flag Game 1 (Wii U) ~ GREAT TEAMWORK!|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Capture The Flag Instinct (No Commentary) (Xbox One)|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Call of Duty: Black Ops 3 CoD Bo3 - Capture The Flag 1|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. References ru:Захват флага Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Gametypes Category:Call of Duty 2 Gametypes Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Finest Hour Gametypes‎ Category:Call of Duty 3 Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: World at War Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Gametypes Category:Call of Duty Online Removed Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Gametypes Category:Call of Duty: WWII Gametypes